Wheels of Fate
by rangergrls
Summary: prequel to Hockey Rangers, before Ryan ever moved to Wisconsin there were other rangers... past AND future ones that loved hockey... how do they fit into hockey rangers? you'll have to read to find out story is much better then summary trust me


AN: HELLO EVERYONE!!!! THIS IS A PREQUEL TO A STORY THAT BOTH THE WONDERFUL ARMITAGE BLADE AND THE OK LONELYGRL91 (JUST KIDDING I KNOW BOTH OF THEM REALLY WELL) BEGAN CALLED HOCKEY RANGERS!!! I REALLY LOVED THE STORY AND THOUGHT WHAT THE HECK? OK SO THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE LOVELY LOVELY ARMITAGE BLADE... WITHOUT HER I'D NEVER HAVE EVEN THOUGHT OF TAKING THIS STEP INTO MAKING HOCKEY RANGERS (WHICH I WILL ALSO BE TAKING OVER IN A FEW MONTHS) INTO A FULL TIME PROJECT... I'M NOT SURE I'LL UPDATE, SINCE LONELYGRL91 AND ARMITAGE BLADE BOTH HAVE OTHER STORIES, AND THEY ARE MY MUSES FOR THIS STORY... BUT SINCE LONELYGRL91 HAS BEEN WORKING ON HER STORY FOR LOVE OF A SLYTHERIN ARMITAGE BLADE HAS EDITED AND PROOF READ THIS CHAPTER!!!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!

DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW WHAT I **DO **OWN THE POWER RANGERS... AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE? I'VE ALSO BEEN TOLD I LOOK LIKE JESSICA SIMPSON.... AND YOU KNOW WHAT THE BEST PART IS I'M SECRETLY MARRIED TO NICK LACHEY....

OK WHO SERIOUSLY BOUGHT THAT??? IF YOU DID PLEASE STEP AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER AND GO OUTSIDE THE GUYS IN THE NICE WHITE JUMPERS WILL BE THERE SHORTLY TO PUT YOU IN A NICE LITTLE STRAIGHT JACKET.

OK NOW THAT ALL OF THE GULLIBLE PEOPLE HAVE BEEN TAKEN AWAY LETS GET ON TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF WHEELS OF FATE

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING**

All that he could hear was the panting of his own heavy breathing.

"GIVE ME THOSE POWERS, LEO!" the monster shouted, following the tiring ranger.

It was all he could do no to stop running._ 'These Powers have to be kept safe, I need to take them to,'_ Leo's thoughts were cut off by a loud explosion from behind, knocking Leo to the floor.

"I've got you now!" The monster yelled.

Quickly, doing the only thing he could think of, he called his old friend through his communication device.

"ANDROS! Its Leo I need some help can you set up a portal? To you, like NOW? I've kinda got Mordon after me..."

The talk was cut short when a swirling wall of purple emerged in front of him. Looking behind him to make sure Mordon wasn't there; he ran straight into the portal and fell onto the Astro Megaship. Looking around he found a very amused Andros staring at him from the pilot's seat.

"Nice of you to drop by, old friend. What brings you to my very humble abode?" Andros asked with a smirk.

Still making sure he had all of the powers Leo quickly got up and dusted himself off. "Zip it Andros, Mordon was chasing me to get these." Holding up the six powers he had just discovered. "Can you stabilize them into morphers?"

Carefully taking the powers Andros gave Leo a glare. "Can I make them into morphers? Of COURSE I CAN! What do I look like, a space pirate who doesn't know the difference between an asteroid and a planet? Where did you find these anyway?"

Leo held the bridge of his nose as he tried to think... "Um... I think I was on Almatha, Kendrix had felt a shift in power and sent me to get them," As he was explaining, Andros was busy connecting the powers of Almatha into their designated morphers.

A short time later Andros handed Leo six morphers.

"Here you go six Almathian morphers ready to go..." Andros was cut off by an explosion, throwing both Andros and Leo to the ground. Looking at the scanner Andros sighed. "It's Mordon, better get out of here before he gets the powers."

"Where do I go? Can you get me a portal to somewhere?" Andros nodded before typing in some unknown coordinates.

"Earth is the most likely place that Delusia and her goons will strike next. Probably because there is already a Ranger team fighting a war there, they must figure they can take over with little problems. You must get there and assemble a team before they get there, ok?" Andros said with a bit of fear and concern in his gaze.

Leo nodded and stepped towards the portal. "Thanks Andros, I hope I see you soon."

"Goodbye old friend, if you need help you know how to find me."

Leo nodded again before stepping through the portal.

MEANWHILE, ON EARTH┘

"Hunter Bradley circles 'round the defense. They just can't stop this guy!!! HE dekes once, twice, he shoots, he SCORES!!! And the crowd goes wild... haaaaaaaa.... listen to that crowd!!" Blake called from the bench as Hunter practiced after the team practice was over.

Hunter laughed as his little brother announced Hunter's fake hockey game, but quickly grew serious when he saw Blake wasn't doing his homework.

"Come on Blake, seriously, do your homework. I'm serious! You can't fail your sophomore year, how do you expect to get into college if you can't pass? And don't think hockey is going to get you everywhere!" Hunter scolded him.

Blake snorted. "Yeah, this coming from Mr. Community College."

Hunter shook his head and skated over to his brother."That's right; I screwed off in school and look where it got me? I'll be going to community college next year, when most of my friends are headed off to big universities. So, if you're not going to do your homework here, where I can still get some practice in, then we are going to leave so you can do your homework at home." Blake groaned but eventually gave up. What Hunter wanted, Hunter got.

Hunter watched his brother pack up his homework before he skated off the ice and walked into the locker room. _'If you only knew, Blake, what the truth was.'_ He thought to himself as he took a quick shower before getting dressed and walking out of the locker room.

The ride home was quiet, with Hunter worrying about how he was going to pay the bills for both of them this month, since Blake did not turn sixteen for another two weeks and no one would hire him until he turned sixteen. Blake was wondering why Hunter was fooling himself: he wouldn't mind moving to another area to finish high school, and Hunter's dearest wish was to go to Wisconsin State University. It had been since Blake had been adopted into the same family as Hunter.

When the duo got home, Blake went straight to his bedroom to start his homework. Hunter threw his keys on the kitchen table as he looked through the mail. He stopped when he came across three college letters: one from UCLA, one from Wisconsin State, and one from Minnesota State University. Sighing, Hunter quickly put them in the pile of other replies.

'There is no way I can go to any of these colleges, they are too far away, and I can't leave Blake alone. Nor am I uprooting him from his friends.' He thought to himself as he spared the letter from Wisconsin State another glance. _'I don't care which university it is, I have too much to do now instead of chasing my dreams._' He walked into the living room and turned the TV on. Before long it was time for him to go to work..

"Blake I'm gonna head out for work ok? There is pizza in the fridge. I'll be home around midnight. I expect ALL of your homework done and on the table for me to check over when I get home, ok?" Hunter yelled out.

"Okay!" Blake yelled back, and Hunter ran out to his car and drove off.

Six hours later, Blake had finished his homework and wandered out from his room. Heating up some left over pizza, he placed his homework next to what appeared to be the mail. Glancing through it he noticed that they were all what seemed to be acceptance letters, from various schools. Picking up the Wisconsin State, Hunter's dream college, letter, he hurriedly opened it.

"'Mr. Bradley, we are happy to announce that you have received a full hockey scholarship to Wisconsin State.' OH MY GOD!!! Hunter's going to be so excited!" Blake shouted out loud. _'But, why would he go to a community college when he was accepted to his DREAM school???' _He asked himself, trying to figure out why his brother was wanting to say no to Wisconsin State.

Blake was so excited he didn't even notice the strange man beside him.

"You know, it's against the law to read other people's mail. At least where I am from, it is." The stranger spoke.

Blake turned and immediately went into his fighting stance. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" He asked quietly.

Before the stranger could answer, the door swung open. "Blake? I'm home!■ Hunter called out, stopping short when he saw Blake in a fighting stance and a stranger in his home. "Hey, who the hell are you?" He asked, dropping into a fighting stance much like his brother's.

"Relax, I'm here because someone sent me here... he was a good guy, and said that you could help me... I'm guessing you're Hunter?" Blake looked at the strange man in confusion.

"How do you know my brother's name? And why would anyone send you to him?" Blake looked over the man carefully, he was taller than him, but that wasn't unusual, he was older, blond hair, and carrying a back pack and wearing strange clothes.

Just then, the oven buzzed. "Pizza!" Blake yelled, going over to the oven and pulling the night's dinner out. "Do you want some?" Blake threw over his shoulder.

"What's pizza? Is it food?" Leo asked.

Blake nodded.

"Well then yes please, I'm starved... I'm Leo by the way, Leo Corbett." Blake at the weird man again as he handed him a slice of pizza.

"I'm Blake Bradley."

"And I'm Hunter, what the hell are you doing here?" Hunter asked again as he remained in his ninja stance.

"Relax Jeez!!! I guess Andros sent me to the wrong place," Leo said, one hand up in the classic surrender pose.

Hunter relaxed at this. "You know Andros? How?" He asked. Blake looked back and forth as the conversation became interesting.

"He's an old friend from our galaxy saving days, how do you know him?" Leo asked.

Hunter laughed. "He's a friend that I met a few years ago. Blake said he looks like me a little bit, but I think he's just nuts. I told him if he ever needed help that he could come here. I never expected him to send someone else."

Leo looked down at his book bag as it started to glow. It seemed that his black and yellow morphers were glowing.

_'What is that all about?'_ Hunter wondered. Leo sighed as he saw the confused faces of the two brothers.

"Look I know this is going to sound crazy, but I need your help, I need you to help me to assemble a power ranger team," Leo pleaded.

"No way, Power Rangers are real?"Blake said.

Hunter sighed, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sure. I'll take you to my Sensei; he should be able to help. Blake stay here and go to sleep, I'll be here in the morning so we can go to school."

Blake nodded. He knew that Hunter was stressed; Sensei Omino had selected Hunter as the next teacher to graduate, and that had put an enormous amount of pressure on the eighteen-year-old, on top of the already great pressures he was living with.

"So you're in high school?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I'm a senior, Blake's a sophomore. If you don't mind, I'm going to blindfold you, for your safety as well as mine. My ninja school means the world to me; it's where Blake and I were raised when our parents died."

"You and Blake are brothers?"

"Adopted. It's cool, though, we get that a lot." Hunter said as he took them through a time warp. Ok, we are here."

Leo took off his blindfold and gasped at what he saw, even the empty ninja academy radiated power.

Welcome to the Thunder Ninja Academy, Stay here and don't move, and DON'T touch ANYTHING! I'll be right back." Hunter said as he disappeared into one of the buildings..

Leo nodded and waited for the ninja to return. Only a few minutes later, Hunter and Sensei Omino returned.

"Ah, Leo Corbett, it's wonderful to finally meet you in person. Andros has spoken highly of you. I assume you are here because of what is in your bag?" Sensei Omino asked.

Leo nodded. "Do you mind if we speak in private? No offense to Hunter, but I think he needs to get some sleep for school tomorrow."

Sensei Omino nodded and quickly spoke to Hunter, who left.

Turning to Leo the Sensei's fears were confirmed. "He's a ranger isn't he? I mean, for your team?"

Leo nodded and pulled out the Black Morpher. "They are the powers of Almatha. Andros expects Delusia to attack earth next,"

Sensei Omino nodded, obviously thinking over the situation. "I have two fears for Hunter: one is that he will not leave Blake alone. He has been taking care of him since they were orphaned, and cares too much for him. My second fear is that once they get a taste of the ranger powers, they will not want to fight again."

"Why is that?" Leo asked

"Hunter and Blake are destined to become Thunder Rangers soon, and without them the Wind Ninja's will never be able to defeat evil." Sensei Omino replied.

Leo looked at the older man surprised. "Well, as for Hunter not leaving Blake, that is solved. Blake is a ranger too, the yellow ranger. As for them not wanting to fight, well, I used to be a ranger, as well as Andros, and we would give ANYTHING to have our powers back. They will learn how to use the powers and the responsibilities of the powers, and become better Ninja Rangers because of this. Please Sensei, I beg you, I can't do this without them."

After a moment of silence, Sensei Omino nodded. "Very well, I'll contact Andros and let him know."

Leo looked confused.

"Andros didn't tell you? Hunter is Andros's brother; their parents gave Hunter up for adoption when KO-35 was attacked. But Hunter must not learn this now. It will cloud his judgment and he will make foolish decisions.."

Leo nodded.

"Come you must be tired, you can rest here for tonight. Tomorrow, we shall figure out where the rest of your ranger team is." Sensei Omino said, leading Leo into the building he had exited and into a guest room.


End file.
